


Fever Dream

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [18]
Category: SHINee, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Genderbent Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo get invited to an exclusive, invitation only annual ball organized by one Han YingHua.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Bye.  
(This fic will be marked as complete but I will add on to this, sporadically)  
Coincidentally, my brain has stopped working so... *yeets*

Xiao Zhan, despite his increasing popularity, has never been to this hotel. Said hotel was smack dab in the middle of Beijing, shining like the actual Koi Tower described in MoDao ZuShi.

“Welcome to the Golden Gate Tower, honored guest.”

Han Meili, now that Xiao Zhan knows her, throws a smug smile and mockingly bows at him.

“Honored guest, my ass.”

Han Meili giggles. Xiao Zhan can’t believe this petite new _ jie _of his is actually married and has two (TWO!) grand kids. She doesn’t even look older than he is.

“You are, though. Come on, follow me. Your penthouse awaits.”

He follows her to one of the elevators where she inserts a black and gold card that immediately makes the elevator zoom up to the top floor.

“Can’t believe your mom actually bought an entire floor just for this.”

Han Meili scoffs.

“If you know Han Yinghua, then you will know she can buy an entire floor of a five-star hotel just for shits and giggles.”

They arrive to the top floor and Xiao Zhan sees only a cherry blossom logo reflected on the elevator screen. _ Talk about exclusive _.

“Not to mention, mom didn’t buy an entire floor in this hotel.”

Xiao Zhan looks at Han Meili in confusion to which she returns a grin.

“She bought five floors.”

“Holy shit.”

Han Meili nods sagely.

“I know.”

He follows the petite woman to the end of the floor, and she swipes the black card again.

“Here’s your and Wang Yibo’s penthouse suite. This is a two-bedroom suite with two en suite bathrooms.”

“Wow. That’s-”

“Mom remodeled everything on here. If mom knew you way before you were part of XNINE, she’d have hired you as the designer for the entire thing.”

Han Meili stops in the middle of what is supposedly the living room of the suite and Xiao Zhan looks around.

“Kitchen is fully stocked, by the way, so you can cook. Groceries are run every Friday and Wei Qing will be the one to knock on everyone’s door to get your grocery list.”

Xiao Zhan starts looking around and something does strike him familiar with the way the room was designed.

“Meili _ jie_?”

“What?”

“Who designed the remodeled floors then?”

Han Meili turns to him and shrugs, “Her name’s Hualing. Although she goes by her nickname more often, Jung Karyst.”

Xiao Zhan starts. She looks at him curiously.

“Know her?”

Xiao Zhan nods, “Yeah, we shared the same classes while I was in uni. She was my senior.”

“Huh. Small world.”

Xiao Zhan agrees then adds, “Will she be attending?”

Han Meili grins.

“Of course. She’s actually an in-law. My son, Taemin? He married Sookyung. She’s Karyst’s niece.”

“Oh.”

Han Meili pats his arm, “You can reconnect with your senior. I didn’t know you were the _ didi _ she kept mentioning while she was in uni, though. Mom’ll be glad. Karyst _ jie_, too.”

Xiao Zhan nods.

“Well, I’ll let you settle in. And if you do hear any loud noises outside, it’d be the kids coming here. Some of the kids are gonna be settled at the opposite end of this floor, but they’ll run around. Don’t mind them?”

Xiao Zhan chuckles, “I don’t mind kids, _ jie_.”

Han Meili smirks, “Sure you don’t.”

She does wave her phone and tells him to contact her on their WeChat group if he needs anything.

“See ya!”

Han Meili leaves and closes the door behind her while Xiao Zhan decides to go in and unpack.

**Xiao Zhan: ** _ which bedroom do u want _

**Wang Yibo: ** _ the one not facing the sun _

Xiao Zhan huffs, amused at the expected reply and settles in to the room with the beautiful view of the entire city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan got invited to Han YingHua's invite-only exclusive ball. (Sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets*

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo met Han YingHua when Director Cheng introduces the cast to her. She was one of those people who came from old money and she didn't have anything to occupy her time besides throwing money at some companies and/or charities or so she says. 

Wang Yibo meets Han YingHua again when she made a special appearance in one of Day Day Up's episodes. He didn't know a 50+ year old lady could play the drums like she did and still look like an elegant lady at the end. 

She then offers to cook for the entire cast and Wang Yibo has never felt more dead than feeling the spices killing his tongue. 

Han YingHua had then said that she and the rest of her children, including her nephew, like spicy everything. 

“My nephew especially has the palate for spicy things,” YingHua remarks as she calmly serves everyone cold, fresh milk. 

He doesn't wanna know how they had the tolerance to eat things that literally burned your tongue.

“Doesn't Wei Wuxian like spicy stuff?”

Just his luck.

YingHua does laugh and say that the Yunmeng cuisine would be “close enough” to describe their preference.

Wang Yibo internally groans but he does graciously get another mouthful from Han YingHua's fried rice. How she managed to make fried rice as spicy as it looked (it was smoking red and he could see chili flakes sticking to each rice grain) he doesn't want to know. 

Han YingHua smiles indulgently at him though, and he feels like he's being looked after by his mom. 

Then, the duo got 'gifts' from Han YingHua which turned out to be an invitation for a very exclusive, invitation-only ball that the Hans hold for the academy they own. 

Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan have heard about the Jade Dragon Academy. It was pretty exclusive and pretty elite, too. Kinda like the School of Performing Arts Seoul but far more exclusive and far more expensive (Wang Yibo also thinks that the Jade Dragon Academy is on par with the Central Academy of Drama, with how much information Han Meili and Wei Qing had pumped into both of them).

Then, Han YingHua offers to house them for a month before the ball in the Golden Gate Tower Hotel (to which Han YingHua apparently owns nearly half of the stocks) and even sics her eldest daughter, Han Meili, and her niece, Wei Qing, on them. The two were also the main organizers of the ball. Meili was in charge of tending to their special guests a.k.a. Weibo's currently trending men, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan. Wei Qing, on the other hand, was in charge of practically everything concerning about the event: from the theme down to organizing a security detail for the entire academy. Just getting a peek of half of Wei Qing's schedule for the entire 6 months before the ball had Wang Yibo missing his bed. Of course, Wei Qing only showed what could be her schedule for doing the final touches to the ball. 

Their WeChat group named: _ Honored Guests_, **JDA 10th Annual Ball** (uncreative, Yibo knows, but Meili _ jie _ was apparently a little shit underneath her elegance and had decided to not change the group name as an inside joke) was filled with screenshots of Yibo's and Xiao Zhan's schedule along with Meili's reminders and Wei Qing's occasional snarky remarks about the 'three idiots'. Meili does explain that the 'three idiots' were apparently her two cousins and their childhood best friend. 

_ You'll meet them_, Meili once sends in their group chat. _ They're little gremlins, though, so. _

Xiao Zhan replies to it with _ I have experience so I know how to deal with them _ to which Yibo retaliates with a disgruntled-looking Lan Wangji meme. Meili does send an appropriate approving meme of someone familiar enough that Xiao Zhan sends a meme of JianGuo with question marks.

**Han Meili** : _ oh right. i suppose u know them _

**Wang Yibo** : _ how do u even know the H&H twins? _

**Han Meili** : _ mom is close with their mom and dad is bffs w/ uncle taekyeong _

**Wei Qing** : _ a-hui and a-mei are very enthusiastic about sending their own pics _

**Han Meili** : _ thats very true _

**Xiao Zhan: ** _ holy shit??? _

**Han Meili** : _ they said they looked forward to seeing you _

The last message made Wang Yibo spam an entire folder of shocked memes. Even Xiao Zhan, who doesn’t really get shocked that often, sends a terrifying number of question marks and exclamation points.

**Wei Qing** : _ its weird that you lot are actually so excited seeing those little headaches _

**Han Meili** : _ theyre taller than u are, jie _

**Wang Yibo** : _ sure its not like theyre internationally known runway models _

**Wang Yibo** : _ they could even give zhan ge a run for his money _

**Xiao Zhan** : _ bo di, are u starting again _

The group chat that night (morning?) dissolves into Wang Yibo sending the most outrageous compliments and his Zhan _ ge _ does try to outdo him with the compliments. He does laugh while he’s getting bombarded by Xiao Zhan’s compliments and replies with words that has Xiao Zhan sending disgruntled, cringing, flustered or all three reactions. 

Wang Yibo doesn’t even know how Wei Qing and Han Meili ever managed to do anything when he could see that the two have read the compliment battle Wang Yibo started and won (yet again, what else is new?) for the better half of an hour. He gets a private message from Han Meili when Xiao Zhan gave up and just called it a night (morning).

**Han Meili** : _ what a roundabout way _

**Wang Yibo** : _ ??? _

**Han Meili** : _ dont mind me, bo di _ **ಸ‿ಸ**

**Wang Yibo** : _ ???????????? _

* * *

While waiting for Wang Yibo to come and start his one month stay at the Golden Gate Tower, Xiao Zhan does familiarize himself with the floor his (and Yibo’s, but he tries not to think about that too much) suite was located in. Meili’s warning about kids coming around that week wasn’t unfounded although he only meets a teenager who introduces himself as Lee Yoogeun, “Call me Geun, gege. I’m Han Meili’s youngest. ” that one time he drifts to the other end of the floor.

Xiao Zhan had come early, due to a sudden break in schedule. _ He really doesn’t want to know how the nearly two weeks of no schedules came about_. Han Meili had received this in stride (and way _ way _too calmly) and had then said that Xiao Zhan will be escorted to the hotel two days after.

He was rather woken up a bit abruptly by a ringing on his door (the suite apparently has a doorbell _ and _ an intercom).

“Xiao Zhan! Come on out and stop being an old hermit!”

He hears Han Meili. Xiao Zhan swears Han Meili had burrowed under his and Yibo’s skin after getting pissed drunk at Han Meili’s behest. Wei Qing was there to _ escort you lot and make sure your drunken asses get home safe and _ **alive**. Xiao Zhan still struggles not to shudder whenever he sees Wei Qing materialize out of thin air to scold him or Yibo or Meili or anyone really in the vicinity when she sees them _ endangering your already short lives _ to which Meili merely smiles at and pats Wei Qing’s shoulder saying, “Watching over A-Ying sure gave you metaphorical gray hairs.”

Wei Qing rolled her eyes out at that and left with a _ don’t be idiots and die while on _ **my ** _ watch _. 

Han Meili says that’s how Wei Qing shows her approval.

“By passive aggressively making sure we stay healthy while jabbing those big ass needles on us?” Wang Yibo asks.

Han Meili grins at that, shark-like and Wang Yibo doesn’t pursue it further. 


End file.
